Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 4
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Catarina, die Dritte Ihr wisst, wo ihr Catarina findet. Sie sitzt nämlich immer noch jammernd am Muzzur-Bazar herum, anstatt was aus ihren Leben zu machen... Jedenfalls berichtet sie in diesem Gespräch von ihrer Schwester und fragt euch, ob es ihr wohl gelingen könnte, so zu werden wie sie. Diesmal dürft ihr den Rest ihres Selbstbewusstseins zerstören, indem ihr mit Nie und nimmer antwortet... Und damit dürft ihr das Häschen auch vorerst wieder alleine lassen ._. Wir füllen Bhujerba ab o.O Mit dieser kleinen Nebenaufgabe könnt ihr euch relativ schnell bereichern und obendrein noch ein paar lustige Szenen beobachten ^^ Geht dazu nach Bhujerba, wo ihr nun in jedem Gebiet, also in jeder Straße und in jedem Gebäude, genau eine Flasche mit dem heißbegehrten und hochprozentigen Bhujerba-Tropfen finden könnt – insgesamt macht das 14 Flaschen, die ihr bei bestimmten NPCs für 1.000 Gil pro Stück verkaufen könnt. Das Zeugs findet und verkauft ihr an folgenden Orten: ;Luftschiff-Terminal *Finden: Lauft am Ticketschalter vorbei nach rechts. Dort steht die Flasche in einer Ecke auf einem Gepäckstück. *Verkaufen: Rechts vom Infoschalter sitzt ein Mann, der euch mit einem fröhlichen „Cheerio“ auf den Lippen begrüßt. Nachdem er den Tropfen gekauft hat, teilt er ihn mit einem Imperialen... >D ;Zum Harten Harnisch *Finden: Die Flasche steht vom Eingang aus links in einem Regal. *Verkaufen: Viel Auswahl habt ihr hier ja nicht ^^ Das, äh, Werbehäschen aber freut sich sehr über den Alkohol... und fängt durch seinen Einfluss allen Ernstes an, mit Vaan zu flirten *schauder* ;Zur Schwebenden Wolke *Finden: An einem Tisch, an dem eigentlich schon zwei Leute sitzen, könnt ihr die Flasche abgreifen... Das ist doch Mundraub! *Verkaufen: Der Seek Magu, der zwischen den Ausgängen sitzt, nimmt sich des Tropfens gerne an und lässt sich von ihm spontan zur Verfälschung deutscher Kultmusik verleiten o.O ;Tarczs Wunderwaffen *Finden: Geht rechts die Treppe hoch. Dort steht der Tropfen in einer Ecke. *Verkaufen: Eine Frau, die an einem Tisch nahe des Verkäufers steht, genehmigt sich das Zeug und macht danach ein Nickerchen mitten im Laden... ;Maites Magiestübchen *Finden: Man gehe links die Treppe hoch und suche in einer Ecke. *Verkaufen: Neben dem Fundort lehnt so ein Typ ganz cool an der Wand... aber nicht mehr lange >D ;Khusu-Wolkenplatz *Finden: Neben dem Schild des Verkaufsstandes. *Verkaufen: Eine Frau, die im Westen in die Ferne starrt, lässt nach dem Genuss des Zeugs ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf... ;Travika-Hauptstraße *Finden: Gaaanz im Süden neben einem Mann mit Kind. *Verkaufen: Ein Mann gegenüber von Maites Magiestübchen kippt sich im Prallen Sonnenschein einen hinter die Binde... und bereut es schon bald o.O ;Schwebewolken-Gasse *Finden: Südlich der Residenz der Styras auf einer Kiste. *Verkaufen: Ein Hume vor dem Eingang zur Taverne will genauso besoffen im Staub liegen wie sein Bangaa-Freund... ;Residenz der Styras *Finden: Vom Eingang aus rechts in der Ecke. *Verkaufen: Nirey kauft die Flasche, sofern ihr denn schon den Mob-Auftrag Ameisenlöwe abgeschlossen habt. Den könnt ihr jetzt aber noch nicht einmal annehmen, also verkauft das Gesöff an einen der anderen 13 NPCs. ;Kulios Techniken-Sammlung *Finden: Links des Verkäufers, nahe der Treppe zum Archiv. *Verkaufen: Der kleine süße Mogry in der Mitte des Ladens sieht plötzlich tanzende bunte Chocobos... was wohl sein Chef dazu sagen wird? ;Karfu-Wolkenterrasse *Finden: Rechts auf der Mauer, neben einem Seek. *Verkaufen: Eine Frau im Nordosten glaubt dank des Alkohols, sie könne fliegen... Aber keine Angst, liebe Leser, wer von Bhujerba runterfällt, wird irgendwann an eine Küste angespült ;-) ;Wohnviertel der Minenarbeiter *Finden: Rechts neben Waskes Gambit-Handlung auf einer Kiste. *Verkaufen: Für einen Bangaa zwischen der Gambit-Handlung und dem Weg zur Wolkenterrasse ist der Trunk die Offenbarung... ;Waskes Gambit-Handlung *Finden: Geht links die Treppe hoch, wo das Zeug in einem Regal steht. *Verkaufen: Ebenfalls oberhalb der Treppe kauft ein Seek die Flasche für ein romantisches Dinner... das aber offensichtlich ins Wasser fällt o.O ;Minen-Vorplatz *Finden: Am Brunnen, kurz vor den Lhusu-Minen. *Verkaufen: Ein Minenarbeiter rechts vom Verkäufer legt plötzlich eine ganz neue Arbeitsmoral an den Tag... Archadia und das liebe Federvieh... Für diese Sidequest begebt ihr euch, am besten via Telekristall, nach Nalbina. Neben dem Kristall hockt nämlich eine archadianische Frau namens Jule, die offenbar was gegen Chocobos hat und liebend gerne zurück nach Archadis will. Ärgerlicherweise wird der Weg nördlich von ihr, der irgendwann mal dorthin führt, von Blechdosen versperrt, also müssen die erstmal vertrieben werden. Bequatscht nun die Chocobo-Verleiherin Gardy, um euch von ihr ein gelbes Federvieh zu leihen. Sollte das euer erster Ausritt sein, wird sie euch noch das Wesentliche dazu erklären, ansonsten berappt ihr die unverschämt hohe Leihgebühr von 800 Gil o.O Reitet dann auf die Soldaten zu, die Jules Weiterreise verhindern, um eine saulustige Szene loszutreten. Eine der Blechbüchsen hat nämlich Angst, dass er den strengen Geruch der Chocobos annehmen könnte, und rennt dann vor uns davon :D Jule kann nun endlich nach Hause zurückkehren und bedankt sich auch brav bei uns dafür. Eine Belohnung kriegen wir aber erst von ihr, wenn wir sie in Archadis wiedersehen... Tja, zwar habt ihr keine Belohnung für diese Aktion gekriegt, aber immerhin könnt ihr jetzt die Mosphora-Berge nördlich von Nalbina durchqueren! Jer! Wenn ihr diese betretet, bleibt um Himmels Willen auf dem Chocobo, da die Monster dort noch etwas heftig sind... Reitet lieber stumpf zwei Gebiete nach Norden, bis es nur noch ohne den Chocobo weitergeht. Dahinter befinden sich die Rauschenden Wasser, ein Rastgebiet mit einem interessanten Händler. Er verkauft nämlich einige nette Accessoires wie etwa das Goldamulett, das dem Gefährten, der es trägt, die doppelte Menge an Lizenzpunkten beschert. Der Effekt tritt auch dann auf, wenn besagter Gefährte gar nicht am Kampf teilgenommen hat, also nur her damit! Zumal ihr im Rahmen der Storyline schon bald einen Ort erreichen werdet, an dem man sich ganz toll LP farmen kann ;-) Danach schnappt ihr euch einfach den Telekristall, um von hier zu verschwinden. Wüstengurken-Terror! Um diese Sidequest abschließen zu können, müsst ihr den Mob Blütenkaktor besiegt und die Kaktusblüte, die ihr von ihm bekommen habt, zu Dandros Frau in der Nebula-Siedlung Süd in der Ostwüste Dalmascas gebracht haben. :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag des Blütenkaktors Geht zur Nebula-Siedlung Süd, wo ein unbemanntes Boot das Ufer erreicht hat. Die Bewohner der Siedlung wissen, dass es einem gewissen Ruksl gehört, und befürchten, dass in der Nebula-Siedlung Nord etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Sprecht nun Ruksls Sohn Chiguri am Boot an, der beschließt, nach Norden überzusetzen. Der Siedlungsvorsteher ist gar nicht begeistert davon, weil ja sooo viele Gefahren auf dem Fluss und vielleicht auch in der Siedlung lauern, doch Dandros Frau meint, dass Vaan den Jungen ja begleiten könne. Schließlich sei er ja sehr stark, hat er doch den Blütenkaktor besiegt... Also dann, begleitet Chiguri nach Norden, wo ihr seht, dass die nördliche Siedlung mal eben von Kaktoren eingenommen wurde! Dann verschwinden die Wüstengurken aber auf einmal, weshalb Chiguri zu seinem Vater rennt. Folgt ihm und redet mit Ruksl, der stolz wie Oskar ist, weil sein Sohn das Boot manövrieren konnte ^^ Dann kommen die Kaktoren wieder und bringen Big Mama mit o.O Also ernsthaft, die große mit der Blüte ist die Mutter von den kleinen, und sie vermisst eins ihrer Kinder, weshalb das Grünzeug so einen Ramba Zamba macht. Die Leute der Nordsiedlung wurden von der Kaktor-Familie quasi gezwungen, halb Ivalice nach dem Kleinen zu durchsuchen, aber ohne Erfolg. Und nun sollen Chiguri und Vaan mit dem Boot wieder nach Süden schippern und dort mal nach dem verlorenen Sohn sehen, damit die Familie nicht auch noch die Südsiedlung tyrannisiert... Sprecht, wenn ihr wieder im Süden seid, mit Dandros Frau und erklärt ihr die Situation. Sie kommt auf die Idee, dass der verlorene Sohn wohl der Blütenkaktor gewesen ist... au weia! Von dem ist doch nur noch die Blüte übrig, die die Frau schon abgekocht und dann hinter die Hütte geworfen hat... *schluck* Schaut hinter der Hütte nach und untersucht dort die Blüte... aus der ein neuer Kaktor entstanden ist! What the hell!? Egal, nehmen wir einfach den mit zur Nordsiedlung! Lasst euch also von Chiguri übersetzen und präsentiert Big Mama euren Fund. Die ist total happy darüber, dass ihr Sohn (mehr oder weniger) wieder da ist, sodass die Kaktoren nun endlich das Weite suchen. Nicht aber, bevor uns der kleine Blütenkaktor nicht ein Dankeschön in Form von 1.000 Gil und einem Magazin Napalmkugeln gegeben hat :) Nun könnt ihr den Nordteil der Ostwüste erkunden, da die Monster dort aber eine ganze Ecke stärker sind als im Rest der Wüste, verschiebe ich das auf später ;-) Schriftrollen Möglicherweise habt ihr bereits eine Schriftrolle als Handelsware ausliegen, welche mit einem Preis von nicht weniger als 18.000 Gil aber wahrscheinlich bisher viel zu teuer war, weshalb sie da immer noch rumliegt. Nun aber kommen wir so langsam an einen Punkt des Spiels an, an dem man sich diese Dinger leisten und ihre Vorzüge genießen kann. Es gibt insgesamt sieben Schriftrollen, deren Wissen es euch ermöglicht, von Gegnern bestimmte, seltene Items als Drop zu erhalten. Jedes Wissen schaltet diese Items dabei für eine oder zwei Monster-Kategorien frei – welcher Gegner welcher Kategorie angehört, könnt ihr dabei im Monster-Katalog nachlesen. Bei den neuen Items, die ihr dann bekommen könnt, handelt es sich standardmäßig um völlig wertlose Steinchen, einige Gegner hinterlassen aber sehr wertvolle Kleinode, die euren Geldbeutel schnell füllen oder für seltene Handelsware unerlässlich sind. Besagte Kleinode werde ich in Zukunft auch mit dem Zusatz, welches Wissen ihr für das Item benötigt, in den Gegnerlisten angeben. Normalerweise müsst ihr für neue Handelsware bestimmte Items verkaufen, für die Schriftrollen allerdings müssen bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt werden. Mob-Auftrag: Quakquak Untersucht das Anschlagbrett eures Vertrauens und holt euch die Mob-Aufträge Quakquak und Engedoras, wobei ihr euch vorerst nur um Erstgenannten kümmern könnt. Dafür habt ihr den Engedoras-Auftrag später direkt zur Hand, wenn ihr beim Auftraggeber seid ^^ Geht während der Regenzeit zur Nomadensiedlung in der Giza-Ebene, wo ihr euren Auftraggeber Zida... ... ... ...Zadine trefft. Er stammelt nur irgendwas von einem Quakquak, der einen wertvollen Ring verschluckt hat und sich jetzt nahe einer Brücke befindet... Euer Auftrag: Holt den Ring zurück! Betretet das Sternenregenfeld von Norden aus und überquert dann die Brücke. Jenseits von ihr taucht östlich von euch urplötzlich der Quakquak aus dem Wasser auf o.O Ihr findet den Froschring, den ihr Zadine vorzeigt. Dieser bittet euch dann, nachdem ihr eure Belohnung erhalten habt, den Ring seiner geliebten Grenat zu bringen, die ihn einst verloren hat. Wenn also wieder Trockenzeit ist, könnt ihr in der Nomadensiedlung die ganzen Frauen wegen des Ringes anquatschen, damit Vaan eine Abfuhr nach der anderen erhält >D Ansonsten bringt ihr ihn zur Anführerin Brunoala, die sich zwar tierisch darüber freut, aber keine Belohnung dafür rausrückt ._. Gegnerliste: Giza-Ebene (Regenzeit) :→ Zum Story-Kapitel Während der Regenzeit können gleich beide Elementare des Elektrizitäts-Elements erscheinen: Das kleine Blitzelementar taucht bei Regen in den Gebieten Krieger-Auen, Nordufer des Gizas und Südufer des Gizas auf. Sein großer Bruder Marut dagegen gibt sich nur bei einem Gewitter die Ehre und ist dann auf dem Tohm-Hügel anzutreffen. Exoten Das Feld der Bestienspuren right|250px Das Feld der Bestienspuren ist ein Gebiet in der Giza-Ebene, das nur zur Regenzeit erreicht werden kann – nicht aber, bevor man nicht die nötige Vorarbeit dafür geleistet hat. Ihr müsst eine Brücke aus Treibholz bauen, mit der ihr im Südosten vom Südufer des Gizas den Fluss überqueren könnt. Dafür wiederum müsst ihr mehrere abgestorbene Bäume „angreifen“ und so ins Wasser schubsen, damit die den Fluss entlangtreiben und so besagte Brücke bilden. Die Bäume gibt es an folgenden Orten zu finden: *Im Süden des Weges zur Königsstadt, kurz vor der Nomadensiedlung. *Am Nordufer des Gizas, kurz vor dem Weg zur Königsstadt. *In der Nomadensiedlung, südlich des Cockatrice-Geheges. *Ganz im Südosten des Tohm-Hügels. *Im Nordosten des Sternregenfeldes, kurz vor dem Tohm-Hügel. *Im Norden des Kristallgefildes. Habt ihr schließlich alle Bäume ins Nichts verbannt gefällt, könnt ihr das Feld der Bestienspuren betreten! Jer! Aber wozu jetzt der Aufwand? Zum Einen könnt ihr hier gegen starke Zirkonschildkröten kämpfen, die übrigens schwach gegen Hitze sind und deshalb ein Problem mit Napalmkugeln haben ;-) Zum Anderen müsst ihr für zwei andere optionale Geschichten sowieso mal hierher kommen; die eine Geschichte ist eine Mob-Jagd, die hier stattfinden wird, die andere benötigt ein Item, das in diesem geheimen Gebiet zu finden ist. Dazu lauft ihr ganz nach Südosten, wo ihr in einer verwinkelten Ecke eine Urne mit der Liebesfeder finden könnt. Mit dieser könnt ihr nun die Sprache der Cockatrice verstehen, die während der Trockenzeit in der Nomadensiedlung gehalten werden... Das wird mal eine der putzigsten Sidequests der ganzen Serie ♥ Gegnerliste: Ozmone-Ebene :→ Zum Story-Kapitel In letzter Zeit habt ihr eine Menge Elementare treffen können, und auch die Ozmone-Ebene wird von einem bevölkert. Sylph ist das große Elementar des Wind-Elements und erscheint, wenn es zwar bewölkt, aber trocken ist. Dann schwebt es durch das Hawro-Grünland und die Windkrummen Gräser. Der Garif-Abenteurer ist außerdem ein ziemlich seltener Kollege, der mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 20% im Schlangengrün rumturnt und sich dort mit den Uuhs kloppt. Exoten « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)